Sin retorno
by NemesisC
Summary: Una vez que pisas la arena, no hay vuelta atrás. Johanna lo sabe.


**Disclaimer: **Sigo siendo pobre, todo sigue sin ser mío. Triste, ¿verdad?

**Resumen:** _Una vez que pisas la arena, no hay vuelta atrás. Johanna lo sabe._

_Un pequeño oneshot que simplemente me apeteció escribir. Una versión ligeramente diferente de los juegos de Johanna Mason._

_He puesto que fuesen los 71º Juegos del Hambre porque lo dice Wikipedia, xD_

* * *

**Sin retorno**

* * *

_¡Que comiencen los septuagésimo primeros Juegos del Hambre!_

El sonido del gong es fuerte, conciso. Se cuela por sus oídos y serpentea por todo su cuerpo, como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratase.

Johanna corre.

Agarra una de las mochillas que tiene más cerca y huye hacia el bosque. No quiere mirar atrás ni una sola vez. No al menos hasta que haya dejado la Cornucopia muy lejos.

Pasan horas hasta que la primera batalla sangrienta acaba.

Se esconde en una cueva cercana al arroyo, casi en los lindes de la arena, muy lejos como para que la encuentren, aunque a los profesionales les guste la cacería nocturna. Aún sabiéndose a salvo, no duerme hasta que las caras de los primeros tributos muertos aparecen en el cielo.

Algunos han hecho un buen trabajo en la Cornucopia.

Distrito 3, 5 y 10 al completo. Su propio compañero. La chica del 11 y el chico del 12.

Once muertos. _Quedamos trece_, se dice.

Esa noche sueña con todos y cada uno de ellos. Se imagina una y mil muertes que han podido tener, ve la sangre y escucha los gritos. Se convulsiona entre jadeos, horrorizada. Luego, despierta llorando.

Cuando pasan dos días y nadie la ha encontrado, se percata de una cosa. Fuera de la arena la recuerdan como la chica débil y llorona, dentro de la arena ni siquiera la recuerdan.

Entonces es cuando tiene la certeza de que no van a buscarla.

Los frutos secos de la mochilita y las agujas de pino no son suficiente para que no le rujan las tripas. Está muriéndose de hambre. Y aunque el inmenso bosque le recuerda a casa, aunque huele a madera y humedad, Johanna se siente cada vez más lejos de su hogar.

A los seis días de pisar la arena ya sólo quedan nueve tributos. Johanna sigue llorando todas las noches.

El día siete, los Vigilantes se cansan de ella. Se despierta cuando el suelo comienza a temblar bajo su cuerpo. Las piedras más pequeñas que se amontonan al fondo de la cueva ruedan peligrosamente hacia ella. El movimiento cada vez se hace más insistente, más peligroso.

Un terremoto.

Apenas tiene tiempo de salir de allí. Cuando lo consigue está magullada y cojeando. El recuerdo de que no hay nada seguro en Los Juegos del Hambre la despierta como un bofetón en plena cara. Unos segundos después, cuando el viento le azota el pelo enmarañado, la cueva se derrumba tras ella.

Corre hacia el bosque y se para en seco cuando cerca, demasiado, escucha la voz del chico del Distrito 8. Le recuerda enorme y fuerte. Pero aún más cerca, la voz de uno de los profesionales. Y Johanna puede sentir el peligro en el aire. El miedo le paraliza cada músculo del cuerpo. Tiembla tanto que teme dar un paso y descubrir su paradero.

Lo siguiente que escucha es como el chico del 8 grita y suplica. Johanna sabe que el profesional ya le ha encontrado.

Y que la va a encontrar a ella. Pronto, demasiado.

Más allá de los árboles solo hay pradera. Campo abierto, demasiado peligroso. Los Vigilantes la han llevado a una emboscada. Está justo donde quieren: en la boca del lobo.

-Ni siquiera recordaba que seguías viva-la voz del profesional la congela en el sitio. Sin embargo agradece que sea tan arrogante como para hacerse nota, como para avisar su presencia-. Bueno, solucionaré eso rápido.

Johanna sabe que es demasiado tarde cómo para escalar a un árbol, o echar a correr. Pero no demasiado tarde cómo para reaccionar.

Quiere vivir.

Las imágenes de sus padres pasan por su mente. Sus amigos. Sus vecinos. El distrito. Todo como un flash rápido que le recuerda que no quiere, no puede, no debe morir en la arena. No ahora.

La espada le hace un tajo superficial en el brazo cuando esquiva una estocada mortal. Se agacha, rápida. Y rueda bajo las ramas enredadas de un árbol mientras el profesional maldice. La sangre sigue cayendo a borbotones por su brazo y Johanna siente que se marea.

Camina hacia atrás, sin perder de vista al otro tributo, evaluándose mutuamente. Deben estar saliendo en todas las casas de Panem. El profesional quiere acorralarla. Afortunadamente él también cojea, ya no es tan rápido ni tan letal como cuando comenzaron los juegos.

Johanna se para en seco cuando sus piernas chocan contra algo. Le bastan dos segundos para saber que ha dado contra el tributo del 8, que yace en el suelo, ahogado en su propia sangre. Se obliga a sí misma a contener un gemido de horror. Siente como las lágrimas le pican tras los párpados.

El profesional se ríe.

Entonces, Johanna ve lo que sostiene Distrito 8 entre sus manos inertes. Un hacha.

Los siguientes segundos son confusos. Las secuencias de recoger el arma y notar el tacto familiar en sus palmas se suceden como a cámara rápida. La sensación de familiaridad vuelve a ella. El hacha es como estar en casa. Y cuando vuelve a mirar al profesional sediento de sangre que tiene en frente, en algún punto deja de ser una persona. Sólo es como uno de esos árboles que ha ayudado a talar. Talar, matar. Por unos segundos no encuentra ninguna diferencia.

Hay forcejeo. Y sangre. Suya. De él. Luego un grito. Y no es suyo.

La cabeza del profesional rueda a sus pies.

Ha matado. Ya sólo quedan siete.

El pequeño paquete de pan y fruta que le mandan esa noche le indica que también ha dado un buen espectáculo. Es la primera vez que entiende que debe hacerlo. Que no hay elección. Es la primera vez que entiende que no es tan valiente como para dejarse morir.

Va a seguir haciéndolo. Va a seguir matando.

Esa noche la cara del chico la persigue durante toda la noche, en innumerables pesadillas. Pero no llora. La segunda vez que se mancha las manos con sangre, se justifica a sí misma, de manera que duele un poco menos. Porque es un juego, sólo un juego, porque está obligada, porque son ellos o ella. La tercera vez es la peor de todas, porque ya no siente nada.

Dos semanas después de haber pisado la arena ya solo quedan dos. Johanna no se esconde. No espera que las hagan encontrarse. Johanna no vacila un solo instante. Busca a la chica del Distrito 2 para matarla.

Lo consigue. El hacha se queda clavada entre las costillas de la chica y la sangre le salpica la cara, pero Johanna ni siquiera parpadea.

Cuando gana los juegos, ve el aerodeslizador elevándola y sabe que va a volver a casa. Pero para entonces también está segura de que ella está tan muerta como los que nunca regresarán.

Una vez que pisas la arena, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Snow siempre gana.

* * *

**¿Comentarios? Go!**


End file.
